


Wake Up Call.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: Shawn wakes you up for a midnight snack.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 26





	Wake Up Call.

“Baby.” Shawn purrs in your ear, voice laced with sleep. He places kisses up the back of your neck to your earlobe giving it a tug. “Honey, wake up.” He grips onto your hips a little tighter pulling you closer to his chest. 

“What is it?” You whisper into the dark, and then you feel him. Hard and pressed against your ass. 

“I need you.” 

“I feel that.” you smile into your pillow. 

You reach for your phone off the nightstand getting a look at the time and you can’t help but groan. Rolling over you face Shawn planting a quick peck to his lips, pulling away before he got the chance to make it deeper. 

“You didn’t just wake me up at 2 AM because you were in the mood,” 

“Maybe I did.” he smiles lazily, hand sliding down your back, getting a good grip on your ass, “We can be quick.” he pleads 

“Oh, I know you can be quick.” you laugh referring to the time Shawn finished a little bit sooner than expected. 

“Hey.” he pouts, pinching your ass playfully “Don’t be mean.” 

“I’m not, I’m sorry.” You lean in kissing him on the corner of the mouth, and then the lips. The kiss is slow and sweet at first, and then Shawn is nibbling at your bottom lip, begging for entrance and you allow it, letting his tongue slide into your mouth massaging yours. He pulls you in unbelievably close gripping at your ass, hiking your leg up and draping it over his waist, making you moan into the kiss. Shawn pulls away from the kiss in favor of your neck, licking and sucking on your favorite spot.

“Alright fine.” you moan out as Shawn continues sucking marks onto your neck, “one condition.” 

“Anything.” 

You flip him over, straddling him, and hold his wrists on either side of his head. 

“I’m going to ride you,” you begin and the biggest grin makes its way to his lips, “but you can’t touch unless I say.” 

“No, that’s not fair!” 

“How bad do you want it?” you purr, rolling your hips down into his. You can see the wheels turning in his head for only a moment before he lets out a low irritated groan. 

“Ugh, fine.” He growls, “Just kiss me.” You let his wrists go for just a second, and they instinctively fly to your waist, making you slap his wrist swiftly. 

“Hands behind your head,” you command, and he does it in seconds. “Good boy.” You lean down, crashing his lips to yours nibbling at his bottom lip, giving his hair a tug. You’d only just recently found out that Shawn liked his hair pulled, that he enjoyed being at your mercy a little bit, so it was times like these when he was whiny and desperate for your attention that you made sure to take full advantage of it. 

You roll your hips into his as you make your way down his body marking up his neck, and kissing your way down his chest until you reached the hem of his Calvin’s. You place a kiss on each of his hip bones and he can’t help the needy whine that escaped his lips. 

“Honey…” He mumbles thrusting his hips up towards your mouth, and you just hold his hips back down. 

“Patience babe, remember?” you tease, reciting the words he says to you far too often. You don’t keep him waiting much longer though as you slowly reach for the top of his Calvin’s tugging them down just enough to free his cock, enjoying the sound of it slapping against his lower stomach. You take him in your hand, giving him a few slow pumps, kissing the tip and licking the little bit of pre-cum already dripping there. You tease him like that for a while, kissing up and down his shaft, and giving long licks from the base to the tip, making him squirm beneath you. 

“Please,” he whines one final time, and you finally giving him what he wants, wrapping your lips around him, taking him as far back into his mouth as you can, making him let out a deep groan. You bob your head up and down his shaft, twirling your tongue around the tip and giving it an extra suck here and there. Without warning, he bucked his hips up into your mouth a few times causing you to let out a few choked noises. 

“Shit, sorry baby. Are you okay?” he whispers. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” you pant quickly, before quickly reattaching your self to him. 

“Can I touch?” 

“Nope,” you say, removing yourself off his cock with a pop. You pump him with his hand a few more times looking up at him with innocent eyes and he about loses it then and there. 

“Fuck.” He groans, throwing his head back against his pillow. 

You wrap your mouth around him again sucking and bobbing and licking, for only a few minutes before Shawn brings his hand down to rest on his stomach, stopping himself from wrapping his fingers through your hair. 

“Baby I’m going to cum, you gotta stop.”

You pull yourself up, whipping the corners of your mouth with the back of your hand, settling yourself back on his lap. 

“You want me to still ride you?”

“Jesus, yes please.” 

“Are you going to be good?” 

“Yes. Just - please baby.” He whines brushing his curls out of his face to get a better look at you. 

With one hand you reach down pumping him with your hand, and the other you pull your panties to the side, before slowly lowering yourself onto his cock, both of you letting out a satisfied moan. You leaned down planting kiss to the corner of Shawn’s mouth, and then his lips before you slowly started rocking your hips. 

Being on top was still somewhat new territory for you, so your moves were slow and careful, trying your best to make it good for him, but by the noises, he was making you figured you were doing okay. 

“You feel so good.” Shawn whimpers into your ear, trying with everything in him to keep his hands to himself. 

The louder Shawn got, the more vocal he became, the quicker and more confident your hips moved. You planted your hands on his stomach for leverage and began bouncing up and down. 

“Honey I’m going to come.” He whines into your ear, hands instantly going to rest on your hip to pull you in closer. But before he can even process it, you’ve lifted yourself off of him and have his arm securely above his head by his wrist. 

“No your not.” You smirk, sliding your pussy on his cock. It took a lot of self-control from you, seeing as how you were getting close yourself. But this was about teasing Shawn, and if that meant forfeiting your own orgasm for the time being, then so be it. 

“Fuck!” 

“Sucks to be teased doesn’t it.” All Shawn can do is let out a frustrated groan. 

You lean down, kissing up his neck back up to his lips. You let your lips slowly dance with one another, for a few minutes while you slowly grinded down on him, until you felt like he’d calmed down enough. Slowly you reached down for his cock, slowly sliding back down it, enjoying the feeling of him filling you. He lets out another low groan, biting at his bottom lip, trying to keep his hands to himself. You begin rocking your hips again, slowly building the pace back up. 

“You're doing so good babe.” You coo, leaning down resting your forehead onto his, pulling at his hair. Your hips began to pick up speed, as you begin to feel the beginnings of your orgasm building in the pit of your stomach, and suddenly you needed more. 

“You can touch me,” you whisper into his ear, and in no time he’s got his arms wrapped around your waist, and planting his feet to thrust into you. “Oh fuck.” You cry out, tucking yourself into his neck, enjoying the feeling. 

He pauses his movements only for a moment to flip you onto your back. He reaches down, shimming you out of your panties before inserting himself back inside you. Your quick to link your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as he grinds his hips down into yours, making slow deep thrusts, before picking up his pace again, crashing his lips to yours

“You feel so fucking good wrapped around me.” He growls into your mouth.

“Shawn - I’m gonna come.” you cry out, gripping onto him tighter. 

“Come for me. Come on my cock baby.” 

He brings his lips to your neck, sucking and nibbling as you slowly came apart around him, walls clenching him tightly. It was only a few more thrusts before he was coming undone himself collapsing on top of you. 

After a few moments of basking in your post-orgasm glow, Shawn peppering sweet kisses to your collarbone and cheek, he finally spoke up. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime. But preferably not 2 in the morning,” you say causing him to let out a little chuckle. 

“Up for a second.” you pant, tapping on his shoulder. He rolls off of you and you get up, scurrying off to the bathroom, your nightshirt just barely covering your ass. You can feel Shawn’s eyes peering at your behind. 

“You got a cute butt.” He smirks as you saunter your way back towards the bed. You can’t help but laugh and shake your head fondly at your boy, who looked gorgeous completely fucked out, splayed out on your bed. You tuck yourself back under the covers, into his side and lay your head on his chest. 

“Get some sleep baby.” 

He lets a few moments of silence pass by before he speaks up again. 

“Oh and honey. I’m getting you back for that in the morning.”

“For what?” You say innocently. 

“You know what. Just get some rest, you’ll need it.” 


End file.
